Various types of nonvolatile memory (“NVM”), such as flash memory (e.g., NAND flash memory and NOR flash memory), can be used for mass storage. For example, consumer electronics (e.g., portable media players) use flash memory to store data, including music, videos, images, and other media or types of information.
Memory controllers can be used to perform access requests (e.g., program, read, erase operations) and memory management functions on NVM. In typical nonvolatile memory systems, a single memory controller can access multiple units of NVM, such as multiple memory dies (e.g., NAND flash memory dies), over a shared bus. Memory controllers can also communicate with a host device through an interface and over a communications channel (e.g., a bus). Typical shared bus communication systems can suffer from signal integrity problems, especially as the number of elements connected by the bus increases.